littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger01
is the 1st episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 50th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary As the RyuseiRangers sing the Harmony of the Stars, the home planet is attacked by DeviPunk, forcing Telemachus and Eurycleia to flee. Meanwhile Tsubaki Hiragi, a gentle and kind 17-year-old girl transfers to Nagareboshi Academy for Arts and Entertainment to become the songwriter like her late parents. There, she comes across Daisuke Akashiro, a junior idol and J-pop singer, who learning about her full name and declares her to be his rival. But suddenly, the Harmony of Sadness is being to spread across the school. Grind, the first commander of evil alien forces DeviPunk, along with Fukisokusha monster, attacks the students, demanding to handover the Saint Cards by force. In order to protect students' dreams, Tsubaki gains the power from Telemachus and Eurycleia as her new allies to become the only female gladiator in the world: Ryusei Muse! Synopsis Under a clear starry sky, the annual holy musica festival in Odyssey Planet is being held. But as the RyuseiRangers sing, Maester Scarve, along with his minions, Deathtroyer Trio and DroneCore army, appear, bringing upon darkness. Snatching up the Epic Holy Tablet on which the Harmony of the Stars was written, Scarve and his metal band rewrite the score into the Harmony of Grief. To protect the Epic Holy Tablet, King Odysseus immediately sacrifices the Muses' lives and turns 88 modern constellations into the Saint Cards into the human world. Telemachus and Eurycleia quickly gives chase in search of the cards. King Odysseus sends six chosen warriors, the current RyuseiRangers who get passed their power from their previous team, to the human world to recover them and recruit the legendary gladiator, Ryusei Muse. At the earth, Tsubaki Hiragi transfers to Nagareboshi Academy for Arts and Entertainment. On her first day of school, she walks around the school and observes different students with their specialties in dream jobs. She comes across Daisuke Akashiro, the J-pop singer who singing his sweet tone. Suddenly, the two siblings falls from the sky and accidentally hits on Tsubaki, cause for to fall and Daisuke has saved her in the nick of time. He then shows her to the dorm rooms, leaving Telemachus and Eurycleia sign with relief. Tsubaki then meets her roommate, Minori Akisato. Meanwhile, Telemachus and Eurycleia sneaking into the girls' dorm and saw the Saint Card on the bush. Tsubaki goes out to writing down the lyrics and saw them trying to get the card. Believing that robots are adorable for her, she goes to get the card. The siblings thanks Tsubaki and introduce themselves as her allies before become the friends. Later, Tsubaki encounters Daisuke again. To thanks him for rescuing her, she gives him a bouquet of flowers because she was the fan of him, before telling him that she has yet to make any auras to write down the song lyrics. Suddenly, they encounters Grind, who attempts to steal the remaining cards; but the siblings prevents him. He instead discovers a Dream Aura inside Minori and play the Harmony of Grief on her, turning her dream into despair. Tsubaki stands up to protect them, before Daisuke comes for their rescue. Using Imperial Red Coords, Daisuke transform into Ryusei Red and defeat the DroneCores with one blow. Grind then transforms Minori's dream with item and animal insignia into the monster known as the Fukisokusha; Storm Eagleed. Noticing Tsubaki's aura is charging up perfectly, Telemachus gives Tsubaki the transformation device, the SeiChanReflect and the Ribbon Muse Coord to transform into legendary female warrior, Ryusei Muse. With her power has awakened, she managed to face off against Storm Eagleed and purify him, allowing the siblings to recovers Sigma Cards and keep it safe at GINGA Agency. After thanking Daisuke for protecting Minori's dream, the two robots Eros and Inferno witnesses the production of Tsubaki's first auras and the two brands, Princess Ribbon and Sichuan Charming, were officially founded. The next day in class, Tsubaki is placed in a committee to prepare for the Nagareboshi Stardom Festa, NagareFesta for short. Upon learning her full name, Daisuke declares her to be his rival. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger. *On the day the RyuseiRangers is to sing the BUNKA-KATSU!!!!! to bring another good year to Odyssey Planet, Maester Scarve, leader of DeviPunk alien forces, appears to steal the Epic Holy Tablet; however, King Odysseus sacrifices Nine Muses to turn all modern constellations into the Saint Cards to prevent the Harmony of Grief from being sung. *Tsubaki Hiragi makes her debut in this episode and enrolls Nagareboshi Academy. *Tsubaki and Daisuke transforms into Ryusei Muse and Ryusei Red for the first time. *Tsubaki's saint aura has produced for the first time. *This episode marks the debut of Daisuke Akashiro, Telemachus, Eurycleia, King Odysseus, Eros, Inferno Dark Maester Scarve, Grind, Fukisokusha, DroneCore army, Minori Akisato, Mukuro Namikizu, Sanae Amemiya, Lucas Fuyukichi, Hidesada Nagareboshi, and Yusaku Shijima. *It also marks the cameo appearance of Izumi Aoshima, Nagisa Izayoi, Hikari "Ray" Harukawa, Chris Kurowaki, Jun Akisato, Ocean, Thundar, Fauna, Time, and Fleur. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *King Odysseus *Eros *Inferno *''Ocean'' (cameo) *''Thundar'' (cameo) *''Fauna'' (cameo) *''Time'' (cameo) *''Fleur'' (cameo) Villains *Dark Maester Scarve *Grind *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Storm Eagleed Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hidesada Nagareboshi *Yusaku Shijima *''Izumi Aoshima'' (cameo) *''Nagisa Izayoi'' (cameo) *''Hikari Harukawa'' (cameo) *''Chris Kurowaki'' (cameo) *''Jun Akisato'' (cameo) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Ryusei Muse's Transformation Coords and Ryusei Red's Transformation Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Navy Police, Swan Ballerina, and Pretty Primavera coords. *Princess Ribbon and Sichuan Charming were officially founded by Eros and Inferno. *Meteorstars' image song, BUNKA-KATSU!!!!!, and Daisuke's character's song, I stand toward the starry sky, were played during the episode. *A free DVD with background info, toy advertisements and a dance lesson was again given away at toy stores. To receive it, customers had to say the code word shown at the end of the first episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime